darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
418
Angelique lures Josette to the Collins mausoleum, where she finds Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held at the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself in a sea of familiar faces, swept along with the entire Collins ancestry, on a terrifying tide of inhuman horror, the effects of which will haunt even the present. In the secret room, Barnabas Collins is furious to awaken again as a vampire. Ben Stokes had promised to drive a stake through Barnabas' heart, but couldn't go through with it. Act I Ben explains that he was prevented by the witch, Angelique, from keeping his word. He reminds Barnabas of Angelique's promise to destroy everyone Barnabas loves, and because of that promise Sarah is dead. Barnabas laments that it is his fault his sister died. He says that he will not let the rest of the curse happen; he will not allow Angelique to harm Josette, the real target of Angelique's wrath. Ben tells Barnabas that he talked to Josette. She remembers his promise to return. Ben tells him that she is planning to leave because there is danger for her at Collinwood. Barnabas believes it is best that she goes far away from him for her own safety. Barnabas leaves, but not to see Josette. After Barnabas leaves to go wherever the night takes him, Angelique's spirit appears to Ben, laughing manically and saying that Josette will come to Barnabas since Barnabas will not come to her. Angelique calls out to Josette using Barnabas' voice, and Josette seems to hear it as she sleeps fitfully. Act II Angelique's spirit visits Josette's room and calls out to her using Barnabas' voice while Josette calls out the name of Barnabas in her sleep. Josette dreams that she is following Angelique into the cemetery as Angelique tells her to call Barnabas' name. She is led to the graveyard, and wakes up screaming. After arising from her bed, she hears the voice of Barnabas calling out to her. Act III She follows the voice into the woods to the edge of the graveyard and is surprised to meet up with Ben who asks her what she is doing there in the middle of the night. Ben pleads with her to go home, but Josette hears Barnabas' voice again and ignores Ben's pleas. Ben tries to tell her that the voice calling her is not that of Barnabas, but Angelique's spirit stops him from saying anything further. Josette asks him to stay with her but Ben rushes off. Josette continues on to the mausoleum at Eagle Hill Cemetery. She steps inside and moments later the door slams shut. She turns around suddenly and sees Barnabas standing in front of her. Act IV Josette realizes that Barnabas is not dead, that he is not a ghost. He asks her why she has come to this place. She tells him she heard him calling to her, but he denies it. She wonders why he didn't tell her he was alive, and he tells her she must go far away at once because she is in great danger. If she loves him, then she will go and forget that she ever saw him. There are powers over them that they cannot control. She reaches out to him asking him to hold her in his arms. He holds her, bares his fangs and begins to lean in toward her neck. Memorable quotes : Ben: I was ready to do it, I had the stake in my hand! : Barnabas: Then why didn't you? : Ben: (whispering) She wouldn't let me. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins Background information and notes Production Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Josette dreams about Angelique tempting her. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the final scene, when Barnabas is about to bite Josette's neck, Jonathan Frid doesn't have his vampire teeth on. But in reprise at the beginning of the next episode he does. * In the opening scene, there a zoom in to Barnabas's body as wakes up to discover that Ben has not done as he's asked, you can see the expansion of Jonathan Frid's torso as he breathes in and out as he keeps completely still. Breathing for a human being stops at death so why would Barnabas do this if he's dead? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 418 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 418 - A Dark and Stormy NightCategory:Dark Shadows episodes